


Can’t Sleep

by benoitblanc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: Bucky can’t sleep
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Can’t Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago and never posted it here, but here it is!

The last thing that you expected to see at four in the morning was Bucky Barnes trying to enter the access code to your room - but there he was, doing just that.

Ever since moving into the Avengers Facility, Bucky had a hard time sleeping. Well, truthfully, he had been having a hard time sleeping since he came out of being brainwashed, burdened by the nightmares of his past. But he had also been having a similar complaint to Steve and Sam - the beds. He hadn’t been in a comfortable bed for years, decades even. So he would twist and turn all night long, not knowing where to put his arms or legs, and when he finally did fall asleep he would be woken up shortly after be another dream.

So when you granted Bucky access, knowing he was probably too tired to remember the code you had given him he quickly stumbled into your room, the door shutting behind him.

“What’s wrong, Buck?” You asked, sitting up with your back resting on top of your arms, watching as he walked towards the bed and sat down. 

“I’m sorry for waking you, I just couldn’t sleep.” Bucky explained.

“Was it another nightmare?” You questioned, fully sitting up so you could attempt to make out Bucky’s facial features in the dark, your eyes adjusting to being awake as you looked at him.

Bucky nodded, wordlessly, but refused to look at you, almost as though he was ashamed. “It’s okay, Bucky.” You muttered, bringing your hand to rest on top of his cheek in an attempt to turn his head to face you.

“You’ve been through so much, it’s only normal that you’re having these kinds of dreams.” You said, quietly. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” You questioned, but you wouldn’t push him. 

“I- I was in bed, and some man in a mask walked in and used the words on me, and I-” He cut himself off, taking a breath and focusing on the feeling of your hand stroking his cheek. “I hurt you, Steve and Sam- No one could stop me and that was when I woke up.” He explained.

“Well, the words will never work on you again - and you’re past that, I promise. Someday this will get better, I’m sure of it.” You said, quietly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Bucky nodded, but it almost felt like he didn’t believe you. 

“Lay down with me,” You offered, laying down on the bed, Bucky almost instantly crawling under the blankets next to you. 

“You know you can always come to me, right?” You asked, softly, resting your head on top of Bucky’s chest as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“I know, but then you probably won’t get any sleep at night.” He said, almost jokingly as he played with the hem of the tank top you were wearing. 

You smiled lightly, but took the bold step of asking him a question you had on your mind for a while. “You’ve been telling me for a while that you’re tired because you can’t sleep well… why don’t you just stay here?” You questioned.

“Like, sleep in bed with you regularly?” He questioned, rhetorically as he looked down at you. You moved your head to look up at him, nodding even though you didn’t have to. 

“Sounds good to me.” He said, a smile curving at the corner of his lips. Finally, you smiled widely at him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Go to sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning.” You said, happily, and he nodded before lightly pressing a kiss to your lips and pulling back, allowing you to rest your head back on his chest as the sound of Bucky’s heartbeat lulled you back asleep - and thankfully, Bucky slept peacefully as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
